


Two Roses, Different Roots

by Froody



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Plot Bunny, Plunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/pseuds/Froody
Summary: A small plunny I had involving the Shy Rose Quartz from Rose Buds. I imagine she didn’t have a good time with such great resemblance to Rose and she was probably the first few to get bubbled.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Two Roses, Different Roots

“So, you deny being the rebel Rose Quartz?”

“Yes, my Diamond.”

“Meaning you deny responsibility for Pink’s sh-shattering…” 

Silence fell over the crowded courtroom, with the only sounds being the hushed, mournful sobs of Blue Diamond, the one who had asked her the last question. 

The Rose Quartz soldier stood still, her hands still keeping up the Diamond salute, and, not daring to speak a single word for fear of intruding, watched as Yellow Diamond rose from her seat to comfort her companion. 

Her silence earned her a nasty scowl from Yellow Diamond.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Your Diamond just asked you a question!!  **ANSWER!!** ” She yelled in a booming voice. 

“Y-Yes, my Diamond,” The soldier stammered a response, “I did not shatter Pink Diamond. I’m not the rebel.”

Yellow Diamond scoffed with a hateful look in her piercing eyes. She didn’t believe her. There was no doubt in the soldier’s mind for what was going to await her in the next few seconds. 

She sighed, closing her eyes, and brought her hands down. Behind her, she could hear the hushed gasps of the court. 

Why did she even bother telling the truth? Even if she had lied and foolishly admitted to Pink Diamond’s shattering, her fate wasn’t going to change. She could see that her Diamonds were too blinded by hurt and anger to even consider hearing her side of the story. In their eyes, they’ll never see a Rose Quartz soldier who had the misfortune of looking like the rebel, instead, they saw the one who had mercilessly shattered one of their own and if harming her was enough to bring a bit of closure to them, then so be it. 

And what could she do about it? Nothing. Nothing, but stand there and accept her fate. 

That was the life of a loyal Homeworld gem after all. 

  
  



End file.
